happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular III
Specy Spooktacular III is a two-hour long Happy Tree Friends Fanon special containing Halloween episodes. Unlike previous years, this episode will air as part of The Happy Tree Friends Show - but according to the people working on it, it will not be much different at all. It is a sequel to the original Specy Spooktacular and Specy Spooktacular II. The special will air on G4TV on October 31, 2014 and come out on DVD the following day. The writers are unannounced as of now, but W.C. the Producer is rumored to return shortly for this event. Lord O' Darkness has also returned for a few episodes. After this series is over, MMB The Coolest will quit the wiki, and it's unknown whether he will be back. Past traditions such as custom title cards will be kept. The episodes will be released separately on the Mondo site and YouTube over the following November. There will be 30 episodes featured on the DVD, one being exclusive to said version. When released, this will be stacked up amongst DVDs of the original two specials. Description :Specy Spooktacular is back this year! With more spooooky episodes! Fall in your grave for 30 new episodes, smash into the gravestone for extra bonus points...ahem, episodes, from past specials, with commentary, behind the scenes, and me losing my breath trying to remember what we put on this DVD! Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of episodes are given these nicknames at the beginning of episodes they write: *'W.C. the Producer': W.C. the Killer, I'm Stuck in the W.C., Hey, Who turned out the W.C?, W.C. Lovecraft *'MMB The Cooolest': MMB The Cruelest, MagicManiacBilly *'Clesta the Winged Wolf': Clesta the Werewolf, Eerie-Clesta, Slender-Clesta, Clesta de los Muertos *'RandomzSunfish23901': RandomzVampire23901, RandomzMoonfish666, Randoms: Armageddon, ReaperSunfish23901, Random Sun Phases *'Lord O' Darkness': Lord O' Deathness, Jack O' Darkness, Lord "Oh my Goodness!" *'RespectTheDisney5: '''5 Nights at Disney's, Respect my Dead Body 5, RespectTheDisney5 has Turned up his Toes, RespectTheDungeon5, Respect for the Walking Dead *'HTForever333': HTForNEVER333, HTFCrawler333, *'SupersquirrelSplendont': ScarysquirrelSplendont, SuperSpiritSplendont, *'Spongebobfan123(SPF123): Spookybobfan123, SPC123, *'BuckandChuck: '''BuckandChunk of Flesh, Buck and "Give me Gluten!", *'Pattyp999: '''Night of the Living Pat You can add your's here but only if you're writing episodes. Episodes #There You Are, Lookout: Looky the Platypus Alien Lookout goes missing and the Platypus Aliens are forced to go look for him, but Looky gets in real scary danger when he stumbles into the Skeleton Woods. #Five Nights at Flippy's: A parody of Five Nights at Freddy's #Cartoon Capers: Pranky finds a mysterious art tool that makes drawings come to life. He uses it to perform some "artful" pranks, until he draws a doodle of himself... #I Don't Vegetable-ieve It: Fruit and vegetables come to life and run rampant, all thanks to a curse. #Dial T for Time: Daydream finds a shocking secret about one of the town's telephone booths, it works exactly the same as Chrono's magical wristwatch. But upon using it, he goofs up history and ruins the future. #My Girlfriend is an Alien: Josh starts dating a girl, but this "girl" causes a whole war against the Platypus Aliens. #Ghosts to the Most: Sicily discovers he can eat ghosts, as a parody of Pac-Man ensures. #Frank-Einstein: Sniffles revives Einstein through superior technology, but the jealousy of modern science caused the has-been great scientist to hunt for brains! #Claw to Claw: The local arcade is haunted by a killer claw machine. The claw machine then uses its power to force other arcade machines to attack whoever plays them. #Makes Zan to Me: When Naz gives up her emotions (and leaving them scattered across town), she meets/confronts her evil twin Zan (who has inverted colors), who is responsible for her actions in the past. #AIN-U-TEP : Petunia is brainwashed by Jack to do evil all day. #The Return of the Mobster:' After many years of laying dormant and hidden. 20's RS finally returns for another killing spree....only to find another killer on the loose. #'Brain Bugs: Creepy and Crawly enter Cream's brain and control him. Josh has to be shrunken down and get them out. #Ill-Breaded:' Bun becomes possessed, along with the whole town, after a witch mixes his buns in with a secret ingredient. #'You're Next:' Flare I flips out and terrorizes a friendly get together by placing traps and hunting down the friends in a remote cabin. #'Burning Rubber: A car tire comes to life and kills HTFs in various odd ways. #Blackout!: The tree friends panic when the sun turns completely black and Sniffles struggles to find a logical explanation while the town is attacked by monsters. #American Werewolf in Tree Town: Clesta and Soldier go out in the forest to explore, until theyre attacked by a werewolf! Clesta is badly mauled and her brother has been killed. What will happen in the next full moon? #Alone at Sea: Quacks and Pinkie go fishing at the Bermuda Triangle at 2 in the morning and encounter many creepy creatures they never seen before. Will they make it out alive? #Date with Death-tiny: Billy and Willy set their sister on a date with the grim reaper to avoid their souls from being taken. #Creature from the Coral Reef: Slice discovers that he can temporarily walk on land so he decides to visit the tree friends...unfortunately they aren't too used to and calm about his appearance. #Weird Weird West: Howdy discovers an abandoned Wild West village, inhabited with ghost bandits and zombie villagers. Giddy up, pardner! #It and I: A parody of the movie It, starring Sanity as It. #Overambition: Ambitious has the ambition to do alot of things, even spending a night in a haunted hotel, but she turns evil and starts to attack the other tree friends #Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother : Josh accidentally shrinks John, on Halloween! #The Flipping: Flippy loses it at a remote hotel up in the mountains. #The Other Tree Friends: The HTFs encounter ghosts of their past designs and themselves from Banjo Frenzy. #Film FestivAHl: Flaky gets trapped in a scary movie. #Ripped Costume: Everyone laughs when Raymond gets his costume ripped at a halloween party. #Vampirius Sluggia' (exclusive to DVD): Sluggy is mistaken for a vampire, until, one day, he is a vampire. Can someone stop him? Extra episodes From Specy Spooktacular: #You Don't Know Jack #Werewolf Are You Going? #Strange Love #Send in the Bullies #Final Scare From Specy Spooktacular II: #In Your Dreams #Corpse Party #Car-mageddon #Night of the Living Dodo #See What I Saw Special features #Trailer for Season 57 #Exclusive commentary #Behind the scenes #Bloopers #Extra episodes from first two DVDs (see Extra episodes) #Bonus HTF Break: Batty for Candy Intros and summaries to each part (DVD only) *'1st part''' (episodes 1-3): Intro: ''Josh warns the viewers that the third Spooktacular is very violent and scary. Then the screen statics into a Smoochie featuring Lumpy. The first option shows Lumpy trying to carve a pumpkin, and soon cuts off his hand. The second option shows him dressing up as the Grim Reaper and accidentally slicing his head off with a scythe. The third option shows him eating a heap of candy until he eats a radioactive toffee apple, which makes him explode. The blood splatters on the screen to reveal the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR III PART: 1" ''Summary: 2014's bloodthirsty block party opens with the Platypus Aliens questing for their lookout alien, who has wandered into Skeleton Woods. Then its cartoon carnage as Pranky draws a doppelganger who is hellbent on hurting others and killing its creator. Finally, it's peril in a pizzeria as Josh tries to outwit horrific animatronic robots in a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's! *'2nd part' (episodes 4-6): Intro: ''In a parody to the My Little Pony creepypasta Cupcakes, Jerky waits in a bakery for his order until a certain psychopathic pony (Pinkie Pie) sneaks up to him, apprehends him and mutilates him until he is dead. Pinkie then serves his remains in cupcakes. She adds icing letters to the cupcakes to spell the title. The letters get mixed up and Pinkie sorts them out to complete the title. ''Summary: In the second round of this heebie-jeebie jamboree, fruit and vegetables spring to life, causing the town to be in a bit of a pickle. Then Daydream goofs up the space-time continuum, causing cartoony situations you are quite familiar with. And finally love is in the air, as a certain Earthling falls for a female extra-terrestrial monotreme. * 3rd part (episodes 7-9): Intro: At a casino (decorated for Halloween), Lifty and Shifty all give the casino games a shot, until Shifty comes across a slot machine. Shifty tries many times to hit the jackpot (all Roman numerals have to be the same). When he almost reached the chapter number, the left slot stops at the "M" numeral, forming the "MII" word. Shifty then grunted in frustration until he notices the buttons flashing. He presses the two buttons and pulls the handle again. The left slot finally stops at the "I" numeral, finally forming the part number and the title. Shifty cheered happily as he had hit the jackpot, but a wave of coins burst out of the machine and bury him. Lifty ends the opening by taking some coins for himself and sneaking away. Summary: ''Sicily eating ghosts like a parody of Pac-Man, Sniffles reanimating Albert Einstein (who then goes on a hunt for brains and organs) and arcade machines coming to life. It's all here in the terrifying third page of this Spooktacular. Better watch out, nerds! *'4th part''' (episodes 10-12): Intro: ''In America, Patriot wonders what it is like in Great Britain. The scene then changes into the UK flag hoisted up a flagpole. Josh sighs in patriotic pride until he hears an extraterrestrial hum of a Platypus mothership. The Platypus Aliens launch a full-scale attack on whole of the United Kingdom. Josh flees to London, where they turn Big Ben into a death ray and London Eye into a centrifuge. The alien ship grabs hold of the Shard and attempts to throw it at Josh. Josh dodges (causing the Shard to hit the Tower Bridge instead), but the wind from the London Eye blows him to the White Cliffs of Dover. Josh hangs on, while Vampy tries to push him off. Josh tries so hard and makes it up to the top of the cliff. He runs away from Vampy and hits Stonehenge. A rock falls over and knocks off a pumpkin, which sprouts into Jack. Josh then hijacks a plane from Spitfire and flies to Wales, where he lands near a medieval castle. He greets Welshy before seeing Count Trunkula and The Ghost fly out the castle. Josh teleports to Cornwall, where he encounters Scurvy and flies on the war plane up to Scotland. He then asks McPipes to play his bagpipes. McPipes does so, which makes the Platypus Alien pilot's ears bleed. Josh then rides the Loch Ness Monster to his final destination, Ireland, where he meets both Weebit and O'Hare. But before he has the time to wander around the Emerald Isle, the Platypus Aliens, Vampy, Count Trunkula, Scurvy, Jack, Devious, The Ghost and Bogey all catch up to him and eviscerate him. When the monsters left the scene, Josh bleeds and collapses to the ground. Some of his guts form "SPECY", the blood forms "SPOOKTACULAR III PART:" and his eyeballs roll to reveal "IV", to complete the title. ''Summary: ''In the fearsome fourth fable, it's double trouble when Naz loses her emotions and encounters her evil twin, who was the main reason why she was so mean in the past. Then madness stinks! Not literally, as Petunia is forced into the dark side by a certain psychopathic pumpkin. And then it is vintage villainy, as 20s Robo Star rises again. It's all evil! *'5th part''' (episodes 12-15): Intro: ''Sniffles watches TV until he hears a pigeon bang against his window. He comes outside to investigate and sees that the pigeon is dead. He then gets an idea. Sniffles decides to reanimate the pigeon with cyborg technology, ala ''Robot Chicken. Soon, the pigeon escapes Sniffles' grasp and goes out of a window. The pigeon flies past some fan characters, some crossover characters, skeletons and zombies until it flies into a garage. It comes out of the garage, driving a motorbike. It then joins forces with Jerky and Pierce and runs over some skeletons and zombies. The bikers' trail of death leaves behind streams of zombie blood and the bones from the skeletons. The bones come together and form the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR III PART: V" Summary: ''In the frightening fifth toll of the Spooktacular bell, we go back into the Middle Ages, where Sir Gron becomes the Black Knight. Then Bun bakes up trouble when he cooks a possessed loaf of bread. And then beware when camping with Flare, sneaky traps lay everywhere! *'6th part''' (episodes 15-18): Intro: The Dangerous Six arrive near a derelict shed in their vehicle. Then Inferno opened the door he saw dead bodies and mutilated corpses on the shed walls. Flaky soon spots the D6 inside her shed and kills all the members and nailing their corpses on the walls. Flaky then looks at the screen and shouts "STAY OUT OF MY SHED!" and shuts the door. The title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR III PART: VI" is seen in Stencil on the shed door. Summary: ''In the sixth smorgasbord of sinister stories, we're feeling tired as a tire goes on a "head-exploding" spree in a parody of Rubber. Then an eclipse of the sun causes monsters to rise from the shadows. And finally we see Clesta undergo a hideous werewolf transformation! Tree Friends, watch out! *'7th part''' (episodes 19-21): Intro: ''On the beach, Russell receives a treasure map for the legendary "Golden Numeral". He sails on his ship and quests for the underwater treasure. He finally discovers the treasure chest, opens it and takes out the "Golden Numeral". Russell rejoices and is suddenly impaled on an anchor (from Wooly's boat). The Golden Numeral flies and lands on the sea bed. The sand on the sea bed blows away to reveal the full title. ''Summary: ''In the seventh treasure trove of terrors, Quacks and Pinkie get lost in the Bermuda Triangle and try to find a way out. Then hillbillies Willy and Billy set Milly up a date with the Grim Reaper. Oh, this will be a dilly! And finally Slices rises from the coral reef and no one likes the way he looks. Terror Ho! *'8th part''' (episodes 22-24): Intro: ''A Platypus Alien is seen cooking up a meal. He first snaps off Pranky's arms and adds them to pie mixture (Funny Bone Pie). He then guts Josh and turns his intestines into sausages (Artistic Weiners). The alien then grounds Cuddles into mincemeat with a meat grinder (Rabbit Meat). His last victim is Pudgy. The alien throws the fat pigeon into a giant blender and blends him into pulp (Pigeon Soup). The alien is then seen at the table giving his master the meal. The master opens the serving tray, revealing the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR III PART: VIII", written with maggots in the soup. ''Summary: ''In the eerie eighth compilation of Necronomicons, Howdy discovers a haunted Wild West gulch. Giddy up, pardner! Then it's no laughing matter as Sanity becomes a killer clown in a parody of It. It will make never go to a circus again! And finally, Ambitious attempts to stay a night in a haunted house, but what happens when she overstays her welcome? We'll see... *'9th part''' (episodes 25-27): Intro: The Platypus Alien superiors begin the show by listing the guest stars (which are the main HTF cast and some fanon characters) and showing a slideshow of clips from past chapters of the first 3 Spooktaculars. The superiors then greet the audience and welcome them to the 9th part of the third Specy Spooktacular. The guests are introduced one by one, until they find out Splendid is part of the cast. They then blame Splendid's role on all the guests and decide to beat up and massacre every one of them. When they finished, they then 'cleaned house'. Before they began the show, the superior pulls open the billboard curtains to reveal the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR III PART: IX", made of HTF corpses and body parts. Flippy's head wakes up and says "What?" before being vaporised by a laser beam. Summary: ''Ladies and gentlemen! We present the ninth part of the third Spooktacular! In it, an attempt to make a smaller Halloween costume shrinks Josh's own brother! Oh dear! Then it's pure madness, as Flippy loses it at a hotel and goes on an axe-murdering rampage. And then it's a blast from the past, as the main four Tree Friends encounters their past designs from 1999! Talk about scary! *'10th part''' (episodes 28-29): Intro: ''A Platypus Alien commander tells that this is the final part of the third Spooktacular and promises the Earthlings to see the event again next year.'' He then drives off in an alien limo, which has the title as a license plate. Summary: ''In the final chapter of Specy Spooooktacular, Flaky is trapped in a scary movie full of GHOSTS, and ZOMBIES, and SKELETONS! And then... Raymond's costume...RIPPED!.... in this EXLCAMITIVE chapter!!!! *'Bonus part''' (episode 30): Summary: ''It doesn't seem like we got the last shiver out of you yet, so here's one extra episode, where Sluggy turns into a vampire and starts sucking everyone's blood! Bleh bleh! Trivia *This is the second DVD sequel, the first being Specy Spooktacular II. *Like the previous film, ''Specy Spooktacular II, the DVD cover contains a goof. II misspelled "Specy" as "Specky" and this one claims to have 40 episodes even though there are only 30. * The clips of past Spooktaculars from the intro to the 9th part are from the following episodes: SS Part I: You Don't Know Jack SS Part II: Office-sive SS Part III: Misfortune Telling SS Part IV: The intro SS Part V: Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon SS Part VI: Witch Way? SS Part VII: Strange Love SS Part VIII: The intro SS Part IX: What's the Big Difference? SS Part X: Spider Busters SS Part XI: Send in the Bullies SS Part XII: DEV 8000 SS Part XIII: Dial L for Lumpy SSII Part I: In Your Dreams SSII Part II: I Was an Avian Zombie SSII Part III: Jello There SSII Part IV: The intro SSII Part V: Dead Like Me SSII Part VI: Curse of the Were-Sitter SSII Part VII: Dead on my Shoulders SSII Part VIII: The intro SSII Part IX: What Will it Cost-ume SSII Part X: Shout! SSII Part XI: TGiF the 13th SSII Part XII: Non-Dead SSII Part XIII: See What I Saw SSIII Part I: Five Nights at Flippy's SSIII Part II: The intro and Dial T for Time SSIII Part III: Frank-Einstein SSIII Part IV: AIN-U-TEP SSIII Part V: The intro SSIII Part VI: American Werewolf in Tree Town SSIII Part VII: Date with Death-tiny SSIII Part VIII: Weird Weird West and Overambition Gallery If pictures are made, put them here. Episode title cards: Five Nights at Flippy's title card.png|"Five Nights at Flippy's" title card Cartoon Capers title card.png|"Cartoon Capers" title card Dial T for Time title card.png|''Dial T for Time'' title card Ghosts to the Most title card.png|''Ghosts to the Most'' title card Zan Card.png|Makes Zan to Me title card EP Title Card.png|AIN-U-TEP title card. You're Next.png|''You're Next'' title card Burning Rubber.png|Burning Rubber title card Blackoutcard.png|''Blackout!'' title card AWiTT title card.png|''American Werewolf in Tree Town'' title card Aloneatsea.png|''Alone at Sea'' title card. Creature from the Coral Reef.png|''Creature from the Coral Reef'' title card. deathtiny.png|''Date with Death-tiny'' title card The Flipping.png|''The Flipping'' title card. otf.png|''The Other Tree Friends'' title card Vampiriussluggia.png|''Vampirius Sluggia'' title card. Claw to Claw title card.png|Claw to Claw title card It and I title card.png|It and I title card Weird Weird West title card.png|Weird Weird West title card My Girlfriend is an Alien.png|My Girlfriend is an Alien title card Fanart: Opening title cards: Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular